


Son Like Father

by Icantmakeacreativeusername



Series: Dadschlatt stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP AU, Hybrid/fantasy AU, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantmakeacreativeusername/pseuds/Icantmakeacreativeusername
Summary: (cross-posted on Wattpad)A small goat child was sitting in a box. He had a bee sweater and plushie with him. Who could be so cruel to leave a child all alone on the streets?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dadschlatt stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062059
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW will be in the notes!
> 
> TW : Mentions of Smoking and abandonment

A young ram hybrid sat on a log in the forest. He was around 17 with brown, messy hair. He wore a simple hoodie. He had large hits that wrapped around his ears almost as if they were protecting the soft brown ears. His eyes were the color of marigolds in early spring with a small minus sign through them. His vision was poor, so he didn't notice the other boy approaching him. This was their hide-out place when home was too much for them. They'd play songs and make fires and burn things to ease their worries and pains. His friend's home was stressful with his brother and father. Apparently, they would be getting a little one soon. He, himself, was quite stressed at this time Because he had recently learned he was a father, and he was still a minor, not even 18 years old. He had a habit of smoking and at this time he was, he would always ask for a friend to buy them for him since he wasn't allowed to, yet.  
"You really need to stop smoking if you're going to be having a child around you."  
"And you need to get off my ass about it."  
His friend's shoulders slumped as he sat down next to him. "Common Schlatt. You need to stop, for you boy."  
He looked down at the ground and simply nodded. It wasn't good for his health that was true, and he didn't want it to affect his child either. He hasn't even met his son yet, but he already cared for him deeply and longed to hold him. "Your right, Wilbur. I really should."  
He squished the cigarette agents the log until it went out.  
"Schlatt, remember, if you ever need anything my dad has always offered help and I'm here to help if you need it." Wilbur pipped in, he always seemed to be positive or tried to. Few times has Schlatt seemed that man hopeless.  
"I'd rather be on my own, I don't need your pity." He said this rather harshly. He didn't mean it that way though. He did appreciate the offer just preceded doing this on his own. He thought help would make him.....weak.  
"I'm planning on moving soon. Just, me."  
Schlatt was surprised at his but not Shocked. Wilbur has always been a loner.  
"Good luck, don't do anything jail worthy."  
Wilbur laughed a bit but Schlatt wasn't joking. Wilbur was known for doing illegal things for fun and soon he stopped laughing.  
"I do wish you luck though."  
"Thank you, Schlatt."  
He just gave him a simple nod. The two soon fell to silence, a homie, claiming silence. Soon Wilbur would be gone and Schlatt all alone. What would he do without Wilbur? Wilbur was his closest friend. In fact, maybe his only friend.

Both soon decided it was time to head home. Schlatt had finally gotten to see his son, Toby, this day but he was also put in charge of him. He gave him the nickname Tubbo. It was light and bubbly like his son's attitude seemed to be. His brown hair and ears were soft and fluffy and he has bright blue eyes like his mother. Oh how much Schlatt missed her. His parents knew he had a son and gave him a week to figure it out. Of course, he should have and could have gone to Philza, Wilbur's father, for help but his consciousness wouldn't allow it. He didn't want to be judged by the man despite him being a quite calm man who probably wouldn't have batted an eye and helped either way.

Soon his week came to an end and he ended up camping in the woods for the first night, he didn't sleep. Not at all. He tried his best to do what he could for Tubbo in these hard times but he always felt like he wasn't doing enough. The thought of him being a bad dad always lingered in his mind and every time he tried to brush it away. Night had drawn near as the sunset and the sky turned pinks and blues and hen blacks with small white and yellow stars dancing in the sky. He hopped he just could be a good father for his son.

\- - -

It had been around 3 years since Tubbo was born. They had been bouncing from home to home. Currently, they were living in a motel. It hurt Schlatt so much to let them live this way but he couldn't think of any ways to fix it. He was barely taking care of himself to care for Tubbo who seemed to be happy. Every time Tubbo laughed or smiled it cheered him up giving him hope that maybe, hopefully, they can make this work. Tubbo loves bees, and he had gotten a bee plush for his birthday that he quickly grew attached to. He would sleep with it every night and refuse to let anyone take it away. Even Schlatt. He didn't know many people other than Schlatt though, only other children who he barely talked to that wanted to take the bee away and adults talking to his father. Adults scared him. They were big and tall and loud. They hurt his ears and when he had to go into town he would hide behind his father. The town scared him with all the loud sounds and big flashy lights. He could already hardly see detail from far away and the lights were so bright it made it hard to see things at night. Schlatt does his best to help Tubbo with these things by getting him earmuffs to hopefully defend the sounds but Tubbo didn't like them much.

Life for them wasn't good, not at all. Schlatt knew he couldn't let them live this way any longer and had made a final decision. He didn't want to give up Tubbo but it was something that was needed to be done. One day he placed Tubbo in a box, wrapped in up in a blanket so he wouldn't get cold, gave him his bee and a pillow. Tubbo had no clue what was happing and as they walked through town he had fallowed asleep. Schlatt felt so bad for doing this but he knew whoever found him would give him a better life. A better one than he could give him. He placed Tubbo down and had placed a bag in the box next to him, a small one with his belongings in it. Before anyone could notice Schlatt he had disappeared. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was the best thing he could do, or could at least think of to do to at least hopefully save his son from having a terrible life. He tried his best to not cry. He tried so damn hard. As humans do(or hybrids), when overcome with strong negative emotion, they cry.

He had zero clues if anyone found him but the next day he was gone. He just hopes someone found him and is catering for him. Being a better father than he could ever be to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : none

_It was so dark. To dark. You couldn't see anything but the ground near you and the lights of the street lamps and whatever was near them. Sometimes cars roared past, hurting his ears. It was all too loud yet too quiet at the same time. It was so terrifying for the child. He huddled up under his blanket, holding close the stuffed animal he had. He was so so cold. He missed his dad. He didn't understand most of the things he said when he left but he could understand 'I love you' and 'you'll be okay'. He would say those things a lot. When he was scared by the loud noises of fireworks and the terrors of nightmares his father was always there to tell him that he would be okay because he would always be with him. But his father was nowhere to be seen. It was so dark he was scared to peek out from under the red blanket keeping him safe from anything lurking in the dark, waiting to snatch him up. He heard footsteps. He kept hidden though. What was out there? What was coming towards him? Why did they stop?_

Tubbo woke up with a small jolt. He was breathing heavily. Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the morning. He still had that bee plushie from all that time ago, but now he barely remembered anything from when he was small. It had been about 7 years (10 years old now) since he last saw his father. He refuses to get rid of the plush even if it's torn and worn since it's the last thing he has from his _real_ dad. He hopes one day, maybe, he'll find him. Hopefully...

He stumbled down the halls, yawning. He was always groggy in the morning but by the time he'd finished breakfast, he would be his normal peppy self. Today was a bit different. He had nightmares, of course, but they have been more and more recent and constant. Why? He wanted to ask the woman who took care of him, a baker named Niki, she was a enderman hybrid and had a younger brother his age. He'd been living with them since he was found and was found when Niki was 18. She decided to leave home to become a baker in a small town and despite her asking him too not follow him, Ranboo had. He didn't want her to leave so she took him with her. She had always been quite successful and able to support them all. Tubbo would say she is more of a big sister to him than a mother. She was able to joke around but she always had that big sister energy.

While eating breakfast he was clearly a little lost in his own mind so Ranboo has decided they would go on a mini-adventure to meet the new neighbors. Tubbo went along since there wasn't too much else to do, plus Niki had asked them to give them some pastries on their visit. They carried the Bastet with many treats in it to the house down the street. It was a small town with trees around. Usually, each yard had at least one big tree in their yard. The new neighbor's house was quite big. Walked up to the door he took in small details like the yellow flowers hugging the house, the tire swing in the front yard, and that their house had a green door. Knowing these they probably have kids because Tubbo didn't think adults really use tire swings, that someone had a green thumb or too much time in their hands, and someone must really like the color green.  
Tubbo was the one to knock on the door since Ranboo wasn't the greatest with people, he could hold a conversation but he would be a little awkward until you got to know him better.

When a man with blond hair and dark, grey-blue wings answered he gave them a sweet smile and a wave. "Well hello, what are you two doing here?"  
"I'm Tubbo! This is Ranboo!" Ranboo waves to the man "We live up the street and wanted to say hi! Oh- we also have those for you!"  
He held up the basket so the man could take it.  
"Thank you two very much, you seem like sweet kids. I'm Philza, but you can call me Phil. You know, you two might get along with my sons well."   
Tubbo knew it! Though how'd they get that tire swing set up in only a day?  
Philza had disappeared with the basket and soon came back. A boy was behind him this time, a blond one with blue eyes. He also seemed to have wings, brown ones like a wren.  
"Who are you?" said the boy, eyeing them slightly.  
"I'm Tubbo and this is Ranboo!"  
The boy looked at them a little longer before speaking. "I'm the _amazing_ Tommy. My brothers aren't as cool as me so don't even bother talking to them. I've decided you are cool enough to talk to me."  
Philza just shook his head. "You two should head home before.. whoever takes care of you worried." Did he not want to say parent in fear that they didn't have any? I mean, Ranboo did, he just lives with his sister, Tubbo did, but didn't know where it even _who_ that parent is.

Either way, they both walked home and shared with Niki about their Trip. She seemed pleased that they were getting along. Tubbo had forgotten about his dream. Maybe that was for the better.

He got all snuggled up in bed, it was warm and cozy as he drifted to sleep, holding his bee close by.

_Everything is gonna be okay.... I'll find him soon... one day..... soon..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : the mention of blood, I cant write gore

When Tubbo woke up his head hurt. Not even hurt. It hurt so much it felt like a splitting pain. He reached up and touched the area that hurt to only feel bumps. Did he hit his head in his sleep?  
He tried to stand up, but that made him feel sick. He slowly, very slowly walked down the hall. When he got to the table he laid his head down in his arms and tried to not cry. It hurt so much. It was hard to bear the pain. He felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see who it was with teary eyes and could make out Niki.  
"You okay tubs?" She said with concern heavy in her voice.  
"No, my head hurts. A lot, and it won't go away."  
She patted him on the back. "Is it a headache?"  
He shook his head which didn't help and only made it hurt more and make him feel sicker.   
"Hm.. _physical pain?_ " She asked.  
He nodded, slowly to not hurt.   
"Well rams usually do grow their horns in around 10 years old or later.." she walked off for a second as Ranboo came or of his room and looked at Tubbo just giving his back pats to try to help (which didn't work well but it's the thought that counts).  
She soon came back with a few things, ice cubes, a book, Cotten swabs. He didn't know what half of it was and the pain stopped himself from thinking clearly. "What is all of that for?" Ranboo asked.   
"Well, rams grow in their horns around the age of 10 or up. So the pain that Tubs is feeling might be him growing his horns. It's a natural thing that takes time. According to these books we can't do much to help until he ends up passing out... we can't tell how long he'll be out for but we can help the process when he's out by taking care of his horns and making sure that the wounds don't get infected."  
"Wounds?" Ranboo asked again.  
"Yes, there isn't a place for them to grow now so they have to make room... it will be a quiet bloody process... but I promise to make sure your safe Tubs while your recovering."  
"Thank you Niki."   
Tubbo couldn't explain how thankful he was to Niki right now. She was always kind to them and shouldn't have to do this but is.  
After breakfast, which Tubbo dreaded but pulled through. He went outside and just laid in the grass trying to ignore the pain by focusing on the cool breeze and the freshness of the air. It was cool and sharp. The cold hurt his lungs a little but that was fine. The grass was a sharp green yet was soft to lay on.

He didn't realize he was out there for a while and Tommy had wondered over.   
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Hey! You shouldn't swear! It's not nice!" Tubbo sat up a little to fast. Making him nauseous from pain and the sudden movement.  
"You didn't answer my question." Tommy huffed and crosses his arms.  
"I'm relaxing?"  
"Why?"  
"Because why not?"  
"Can I join you?"  
"Sure why not!"  
They both laid in the grass for a couple of minutes before the pain came back and he felt what he could only describe as a stabbing pain in his head like a knife. He couldn't help the tears from falling from his cheeks. Tommy noticed and tried to calm him down not knowing what was happing and in seconds Tubbo had passed out. Tommy noticed the small bit of blood coming from his head thinking he was hurt. He rushed to the house to knock on the door and explained the problem to Niki. Niki just carefully and calmly took him inside and told Tommy to go home.

The next time Tubbo woke up he felt comfy and safe. He realized he was in his own bed. "Oh, you are awake! Great news! You must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat."  
Niki has been sitting in a chair next to his bed before rushing off. What happened? How did he get to his room? He remembers being with Tommy, the pain, then black. Did he pass out?

Ranboo and Niki came back and gave Tubbo breakfast in bed. It was odd but he had to admit he was hungry. After he finished his food he turned to the two. "How long was I asleep?"  
"About 5 days," Ranboo answered. "But you do have some pretty cool horns now!"  
"They're cute! You should see them!" Niki noted.

Tubbo slowly stood up to not fall since the last time he sat up it hurt, but this time there was no pain. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. They were right. He had a small set of two orange horns. If you thought about it for too long they looked like carrots you stuck to his head. He laughed a bit and once Ranboo asked him what he was laughing about he told him and they both ended up in a lighting fit. Niki has taken the day off to make sure Tubbo was okay and recovered properly. She trusted Ranboo the next day to watch over him and to make sure Tubbo didn't get hurt in any way. Both had gotten into a little bit of trouble though since they broke into the cookie jar, shattering it in the process. Philza, Tommy, and techno had dropped by to check up on Tubbo and give them some gifts for Tubbos recovery which included some honey candies and a bee blanket!

To say the least, it might have been a little painful but he was okay in the end! Just like his dad used to say, _you're going to be okay._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> short but again m taking this straight from Wattpad and posting it here. I'm having Déjà vu now.


End file.
